Saving Sadie Kane
by ERidg17
Summary: Chapter 18 in Serpents Shadow. Walt's Pov. what was going through Walt's mind when Jacobi throws the knife at Sadie, the girl that both he and Anubis love? One- Shot.


**I've had this in my head for a long time, and I needed to get it out. This is Walt/Anubis's POV on chapter 18 in the Serpent's Shadow, when he jumps in front of Sadie and destroys the knife that's about to hit her. **

**Enjoy! I'd love feedback, If you don't mind.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Kane Cronicals. **

* * *

Sadie and I ran into the Hall of Ages.

The first thing we noticed was the floating hieroglyphs that usually filled the room had vanished, some collapsing altogether, others still flickering weakly.

_This is not good_. Anubis muttered. My eyes fell on a figure in the middle of the room. It was Sadie's uncle, Amos. Surrounding him was the half sandstorm, half fire avatar form of Set. Set laughed manically as he spun a 10 meter staff. Amos looked absolutely exhausted, most likely from restraining Set.

Rebel magicians swarmed around him, blasting him with wind, lightning, water, _shabti _creatures, and... cheese? I wasn't so sure about the last one. The only still one in the room was Sarah Jacobi. she was throwing _netjeri _blades in a disturbing circus act. I felt Sadie tense up besides me and saw her glaring at Jacobi._  
_

_Her Russian friend is dying because of Jacobi's blades. _Anubis whispered in my mind. He longed to reach out, to touch her. I restrained both him and I, not know how upset she was with us.

Suddenly, Anubis directed my vision back towards Set and Amos. I watched as the fire warrior enclosed his hand around an enemy magician, the one that was throwing the cheese. Once he had retracted his hand, the cheese magician fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Bah! Come on, Amos, let me have _some_ fun. I only wanted to strip the flesh from his bones!" I winced.

_Father always did enjoy stripping the flesh off bones._ Anubis mused. Set continued to swipe at various other magicians, including Jacobi.

"Pull!" He threw lightning at an attacking stone sphinx, blasting it to ashes. "this is fun, little magicians! Don't you have any more tricks?"

From behind Sadie and I, Jaz choked out through a sob, "Amos... he's possessed again."

"No," Sadie insisted. "This is different! He's in control."

_My father can not be controlled. The chaos with in him is too strong._

Everyone stared at Sadie in disbelief. "Look at him!" Sadie begged. "We have to help him! Amos isn't possessed. He's controlling Set!"

I frowned. "Sadie, that - that's impossible. Set can't be controlled."

Carter raised his crook and flail. "Obviously he _can_ be, because Amos is doing it. Now, are we going to war, or what?"

Everybody charged forward. Unfortunately, we'd taken too long; Sarah Jacobi had noticed us.

"Now!" She was evil, but she was smart. One of the magicians, Kwai, blasted lightning as others drew out their magic ropes and threw them around Amos and Set. He staggered as the ropes tightened, lashing around his arms and legs. Sheathing her blades, Jacobi pulled a long, black lariat and lassoed it around the avatar's head and pulled the noose tight. Set roared as his avatar shrank. In a split second, Amos was kneeling in the center of the floor, only thin shield surrounding him. A _netjeri _blade was held against Amos's neck.

"Stop!" She commanded. "This ends now." I paused.

Suddenly Sadie yelled, "No!" I couldn't tell if she was arguing with Isis or defying Jacobi.

_Probably both._

Carter summoned his hawk warrior, but it almost immediately failed and dropped him to the floor. He muttered something angrily. Sarah Jacobi's laugh echoed around the room.

"Do you see? _This_ is what comes from the path of the gods. Confusion. Chaos. _Set_ himself in the Hall of Ages. Even you misguided fools cannot deny this is wrong!"

Amos clawed at the noose around his neck. It was Amos's growl of outrage, but Set's voice that spoke. "I try to do something nice, and _this_ is my thanks? You should have let me kill them, Amos!" Sadie stepped forward slowly. I watched her carefully.

"Jacobi, you don't understand. Amos is channeling Set's power, but he's in control. He could have killed you, but he didn't. Set was a lieutenant of Ra. He's a useful ally, properly managed." I could hear a trace of her adorable British accent come into her voice. Set snorted.

"Useful, yes! I don't know about the _properly managed_ business. Let me go, puny magicians, so I can crush you!"

Sadie gave Set a frightful glare. "Set! Not helping!" His expression changed from anger to concern.

"Sadie!" This was Amos's voice, not Set's. "Go: fight Apophis. Leave me here!"

I knew she would reject the offer without a second thought. I was right.

"No. You're Chief Lector. We'll fight for the House of Life."

Jacobi sneered. "Your uncle is a servant of Set! You and your brother are sentenced to death. The rest of you, lay down your weapons. As your new Chief Lector, I will give you amnesty. Then we will battle Apophis together."

Like hell I will. If she tries to hurt Sadie, I _will _kill her. And I will enjoy it.

_Absolutely. _

"You're in _league_ with Apophis!" She stepped slightly closer to Jacobi. I tried to move with her, but found myself stuck.

_Walt, why aren't you moving?_

_I can't._

"Treason." I turned my attention outwards in time to see Sarah Jacobi raise her staff. "_Ha-di._" It seemed to be in slow motion as Sadie raised her staff. She was blasted backwards- into the Age of the Gods. The light shattered and she lay there, motionless. I tried to call out to her, to move, to do something, _anything_. I couldn't, and I hated myself for it.

Carter was unaffected. "Sadie!" He attempted to run to her, but Kwai blasted him with a blot of red lightning. He fell to his knees. Jaz broke out of her trance and ran to him. Shelby yelled, "Stop it! Stop it!" I fully agreed with her.

_Stop hurting her._

_Hurt us instead._

_Please. _

"Give up." Jacobi spoke confidently.

_She's using Word of Power. _Anubis realized.

"The Kanes have brought you nothing but trouble. It's time this ended." To our horror, she lifted the knife from Amos's throat and threw it. Right. At. Sadie.

They never brought me trouble. The Kanes introduced me to the greatest things. Sadie was one of them. Her sarcasm, her ability to annoy everyone, everything. Anubis completely agreed with me. For the first time, we were of one mind. We were annoyed by Sadie Kane constantly. We were both furious. We were both dangerous. And we were both in love with Sadie Kane.

I broke the spell Jacobi had over me and ran to Sadie faster than I thought possible. Everything was still playing in slow motion. I reached out an arm and snagged the blade from the air. The iron turned gray and crumbled.

Jacobi's eyes widened as she hurriedly drew her second knife. "Who are you?" she demanded.

"Walt Stone, blood of the pharaohs." I spoke with confidence. "And Anubis, god of the dead." I stepped resolutely in front of Sadie. I knew my eyes were blazing with fury. I knew Sadie could see both of us at that moment.

"We speak with one voice." We spoke at the same time, both of our voices melding into one. "Especially on this matter. _No one_ harms Sadie Kane." I thrust out my hand. At Jacobi's feet, the floor split open. We willed the souls of the dead to spring up and grab her. She was dragged screaming and wrapped in linen into the chasm. The floor closed behind her, leaving nothing behind.

The noose around Amos's neck loosened, and the voice of Set laughed in delight. "That's my boy!"

"Shut up Father."

I had never been so furious in all of my life, and I knew that Anubis hadn't, either. It didn't matter who tried to hurt her, as long as we could, no one would _ever_ lay a hand on Sadie Kane. Our Sadie Kane. Our lovely, annoying, amazing, beautiful, precious Sadie Kane.

* * *

**Wow. I think that turned out well. Tell me what you think please!**

**I need ideas for other one- shots! If you can think of a specific scene or chapter you'd like in a different point of view, tell me, and I can try to write it. **

**Thanks for reading! Review please!**


End file.
